


Reste

by Psaack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Art, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Digital Art, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Français | French, Gryffindor, Love, NSFW Art, Post-Hogwarts, SSHG - Freeform, Scars, Severus Snape Lives, Slytherin, Three Broomsticks, sevmione - Freeform, snamione
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psaack/pseuds/Psaack
Summary: Les Vendredis soir s'enchaînent, se ressemblent et puis se déchirent pour laisser place à quelque chose de nouveau. Comment gérer une attirance mutuelle cachée par des non-dits ?





	Reste

Le nez encore soigneusement emmitouflé dans son écharpe, Hermione passa la porte des Trois Balais. Elle referma aussitôt derrière elle, laissant le souffle glacial du mois de décembre et la neige à l'extérieur. La jeune femme garda son apparat tel quel afin de préserver un semblant d'anonymat en ce vendredi soir veille de vacances scolaires. Elle savait que les élèves, libres fréquentaient cet établissement en plus des habitants de Pré-Au-Lard. 

Rosemerta la salua d'un coup de tête furtif, elle cligna des yeux à la réception de ce salut et s'engouffra au fond du bar qui semblait désert malgré le fait qu'il soit bondé encore à cette heure-ci. La pendule au-dessus du comptoir affichait déjà vingt-deux heures et la fête battait son plein sous un léger fond sonore de musique folk, le tout animé d'un violent brouhaha. Passé les escaliers, le son ambiant se fit assourdi magiquement. 

Il y avait cette table près de la fenêtre où les banquettes étaient désertes, illuminé d'un seul candélabre mural, rendant l'atmosphère plus intime qu'ailleurs dans l'établissement.

Elle n'était pas seule et ce soir, en passant devant la vitrine, elle l'avait aperçu seul au fond de la pièce, loin de toute agitation. Elle tira la chaise face à lui puis décrocha son manteau, écharpe, bonnet et gants avant de les poser avec soin sur le fauteuil à côté. 

-" Il n'y a pas un vendredi soir où vous n'êtes pas présent ?" Se risqua-t-elle de demander brisant le presque silence. Il ricana d'un air mielleux.

-" Certains vont à la messe le dimanche, moi, je suis là le vendredi soir."

-" Et votre salut viendra par votre ami Jack Daniel's ?" Fit-elle en se tortillant les mains pour les réchauffer. Il la fixa un instant haussant un sourcil désapprobateur.

-" Ne comparez pas ce douze ans d'âge à un semblant de whisky moldu bon marché voulez-vous ?" Il opina du chef avec un sourire en coin puis il agita la main en l'air regardant loin devant lui. Hermione se retourna et vit qu'il avait toute l'attention de la patronne. Il ne prononça pourtant le moindre mot mais ses lèvres se mouvaient et l'instant d'après, un verre semblable au sien, on the rocks apparut devant elle. 

-" Vous savez comme je l'aime..." Fit-elle. Il souffla d'exaspération puis avala une lampée finissant le seul verre qu'elle lui connaissait de la soirée pour l'instant. Il attrapa sa baguette dans sa manche puis la pointa sur le fond du verre pour se ravitailler.

-" Vous m'y avez contraint étant donné que vous vous obstinez à venir me... Tenir compagnie. Peut-être voulez-vous partager vos problèmes d'alcoolisme naissants Granger ou vous donner bonne conscience ?" Elle fit la moue avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres puis se ravisa, posant le cristal sur le bois imbibé de la table. 

-" Je ne suis pas alcoolique." Se défendit-elle laconiquement.

-" Alors vous voulez vous donner bonne conscience." Répondit-il avec un sourire sardonique. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-" Vous êtes exaspérant." Lâcha-t-elle prenant une gorgée de whisky glacé.

-" Vous-êtes vous simplement regardé dans un miroir avant de me faire un tel reproche ?" 

-" Le même miroir qui me renvoie les images de guerre ?" Répondit-elle aussi piquante que lui. Il haussa un sourcil de nouveau.

-" Alors nous y voilà. C'est ça qui vous mène ici ?" Posa-t-il doucement. " Bienvenue au club." Se contenta-t-il de ponctuer avec une amertume non dissimulée dans la voix. À ces mots, inconsciemment ou non, il ouvrit les premiers boutons du col de ses robes et écarta le tissu laissant voir une cicatrice qui avait faillit lui coûter sa voix et la vie puis se gratta à cet endroit précis qui le faisait encore souffrir parfois.

-" Au moins nous sommes en vie." Rétorqua la Gryffondor au tac-au-tac admirant malgré elle la peau rugueuse.

-" Je n'ai pas demandé à l'être. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça." Il but encore à cette révélation. Hermione fronça les sourcils, peu certaine de comprendre où il voulait en venir. " À cause de votre foutu héroïsme Gryffondorien..." Elle ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase qu'elle montra les dents.

-" Et qu'étais-je supposée faire ? Vous laisser mourir ? Vous étouffer dans votre propre sang jusqu'à la noyade ?" Il grimaça.

-" Peut-être." Répondit-il les sourcils froncés. Hermione afficha une mine surprise.

-" Après tout ce temps et cette discussion qui n'en finit jamais, je crois que c'est bien la première fois que vous ne me servez pas un "oui" automatique... C'est bien, il y a du progrès, Severus." Lorsqu'elle eût prononcé son nom, son regard s'accrocha au sien. Il était noir, profond et glacial. " Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis la dernière fois ?"

-" ça, jeune fille, vous ne me le soutirerez d'aucune manière." Il reprit une gorgée puis se maudit l'instant d'après lorsqu'il eut compris qu'il avait ouvert une porte et il savait que la sorcière allait essayer de s'y engouffrer par tous les moyens.

-" Je prends ça pour un défi." Plaça-t-elle. " Et par ailleurs, qu'en diront les parents d'élèves lorsqu'ils sauront que deux de leurs professeurs trinquent tous les vendredis soirs ?"

-" Je doute sérieusement que nous soyons démasqués." Fit-il en se replaçant correctement sur la banquette.

-" Expliquez-moi." Il soupira encore d'exaspération.

-" Vous enseignez les DCFM, vous êtes stupide ou vous le faîtes exprès ? Un simple sortilège de répulsion à la portée de n'importe quel abruti. Il n'y a que vous et Rosemerta qui peuvent me voir ici." 

La voix d'Hermione semblait mourir au fond de sa gorge alors que face à elle, le maître de potions ne perdait en aucun cas contenance. Il se resservit un nouveau verre regardant par la fenêtre la neige qui tombait.

-" Pourquoi moi ?" Demanda-t-elle essayant tant bien que mal de cacher que ses bras en tombaient.

-" Parce qu'après McGonagall, vous êtes la seule à tenir aussi bien la boisson et que je choisis soigneusement mes partenaires de biture."

-" Dois-je être flattée d'être digne de votre compagnie ou attristée, car vous venez indirectement de me traiter d'ivrogne ?" Elle but.

-" Vous savez que vous êtes digne de ma compagnie, n'est-ce pas Granger ?" Elle releva les yeux vers lui pour y déceler cette malice qu'il mettait au placard la semaine ainsi que tous les sous-entendus qu'il pouvait y avoir. Elle posa son verre vide et s'en resservit un nouveau, les glaçons n'avaient même pas encore fondu. " Vous rentrez à Londres demain matin ?"

-" J'en ai bien peur." Répondit la jeune femme tout en rangeant sa baguette dans sa manche. Il souffla et se frotta les yeux, tentant de masquer sa déception, mais Hermione savait, elle apprenait à lire ses expressions et entre ses mots. L'exercice n'avait pas été simple, mais elle s'en sortait de mieux en mieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de décoder Rogue et sa complexité sans fin. Cet homme était un défi à part entière et la lionne raffolait toujours autant de mystères et de les mettre à nu. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, mais elle appréciait passer du temps en sa compagnie. Elle adorait ses collègues mais avec lui, c'était différent et cette relation était d'autant plus enrichissante depuis qu'elle avait enterré sa rancœur de petite fille qu'elle avait été. Bien sûr, il continuait de la brimer mais ce n'était plus dans le même esprit qu'autrefois, lorsqu'ils se vouaient une haine sans limite et qu'il se devait de garder ses apparats de Mangemort.

Aujourd'hui il était gracié avec l'aide précieuse de Harry Potter et rien que d'y penser, il pouvait s'en déclencher une crise d'urticaire mais c'était un homme libre, lavé mais encore controversé. Il était rare qu'il quitte le château de par ce fait, exaspéré d'être encore un sujet sur les bouches de tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Cette célébrité empoisonnée ou non, il s'en serait bien passé. Il n'était pas rare qu'il reçoive des lettres de déclarations de sorcières qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam avec des demandes plus ou moins explicites. Tout ce courrier était bénéfique pour alimenter le feu de sa cheminée.

-" Quelle déception, moi qui pensais que j'allais être béni de votre somptueuse compagnie le soir de Noël." Fit-il cyniquement. Elle roula les yeux au ciel.

Vers minuit, le bar se vida, la patronne des lieux avait mit tout le monde à la porte et avait sommé à Severus et Hermione d'en faire autant. Grisé par l'alcool, l'homme s'entoura de sa cape et la sorcière remit ses couches pour braver le froid. Une fois chassés à l'extérieur, le silence s'était fait et le vent fouettait leurs visages. Comme d'habitude, ils firent quelques pas dans la neige, se soutenant l'un l'autre et passèrent au point de transplannage après avoir décidé que le château était bel et bien trop loin pour braver le froid et finir en bonhomme de neige. Sans se quitter, ils se dématérialisèrent arrivant directement dans le grand hall. C'était le seul nouveau privilège que la directrice avait accordé à ses professeurs.

Machinalement, ils descendirent dans les cachots s'abriter. Voilà des mois qu'Hermione avait prit l'habitude de prendre un dernier verre avant de regagner ses appartements tôt ou tard. En silence et baguette en main pour éclairer devant eux et surprendre d'éventuels élèves hors de leur dortoir, ils progressaient dans les murs humides du ventre de l'établissement.

Il prononça le mot de passe de son tableau et invita la jeune femme à entrer. Elle connaissait les lieux. Elle se déchaussa et il arriva derrière elle, posant sa cape sur le porte manteau et aida la sorcière à se débarrasser des couches hivernales encombrantes. Elle lui sourit alors rangeant ses gants dans les poches de son manteau et alors il se plaça derrière elle et encercla sa taille de ses longs doigts fins. Hermione ne put retenir un léger sursaut devant cet élan inattendu.

Il avait encore froid et ses lèvres pourtant chaudes vinrent à la jointure du cou et de la clavicule de sa collègue. Il grogna et soupira comme s'il s'en voulait, mais avait tout de même eut ce besoin irrésistible de le faire. Elle sourit encore, fermant les yeux furtivement, n'osant se retourner et laissant le potioniste la serrer contre lui. Hermione se mit à claquer des dents. Il se sépara d'elle aussi brutalement qu'il était venu.

-" Viens." Il lui tendit sa main et l'entraîna au fond du salon, près du feu mourant qu'il charma pour lui rendre un peu de vigueur. Elle s'assit sur le tapis devant le canapé et il poussa la table basse sur un côté afin de pouvoir étendre ses jambes démesurément grandes. Lorsqu'ils arrivaient dans les appartements de Severus, il n'y avait plus de bienséance. Ils ne comptaient plus les semaines qui les avaient amenés à ce point précis. Le tableau clos, rien ne les empêchaient d'exprimer cette affection mutuelle qui avait mit des années à mûrir. 

Elle l'avait embrassé furtivement deux semaines auparavant alors qu'ils étaient encore accoudés à leur table habituelle au Trois Balais. Sur le coup, la sorcière n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Elle était presque ivre et portée par une conversation relativement déplaisante sur les idées noires de Severus qui ne se cachait plus après quelques verres bien envoyés. Elle savait qu'il avait apprécié ce baiser par la manière dont il avait reçu et traité cette marque d'affection très particulière. Néanmoins, encore responsable de ses actes, il s'était fait violence et avait rompu le contact jugeant que la jeune femme n'était pas dans son état normal. Il n'avait pas voulu profiter de sa faiblesse instantanée.

Hermione n'avait à cet instant même pas comprit qu'il la repoussait pour son propre bien alors elle s'était levée, le rose aux joues et l'avait laissé seul jusqu'à la semaine suivante, presque vexée, comprenant qu'elle ne correspondait pas à quelque chose qu'il voulait.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que depuis la guerre, l'admiration de la sorcière n'avait jamais cessé d'être alimentée par un feu qui la dévorait en silence. Les années ont passé, les voilà collègues.

ll s'était assis à ses côtés, se lovant contre le sofa, les fesses par terre à égalité avec la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor. Elle avait le regard perdu, droit devant elle, fixant les flammes qui sauraient lui rendre toutes ses couleurs. C'était très bizarre comme situation.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'incident qui avait écourté leur discussion deux semaines plus tôt et le voilà qui porte un geste tout à fait contradictoire avec ses prérogatives de base.

-" Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit." Murmura-t-il, lisant dans les billes ambrées totalement ailleurs.

-" Je... Je t'ai embrassé l'autre jour... Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui m'a prit." S'excusa-t-elle profitant de l'occasion unique qu'elle avait eut pour expliquer son geste qu'elle savait maintenant totalement déplacé. Elle tourna son visage vers le sien. Il la fixait. " Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi me demander de m'éloigner si tu me cours après ?"

-" Je ne te cours pas après !" Se défendit-il comme un gamin prit sur le fait. Elle laissa échapper une clameur de surprise.

-" Et c'était quoi ça ?" Elle pointa le doigt en l'air en désignant le porte manteaux.

-" Une façon de te souhaiter la bienvenue." Mentit-il sachant que de toutes manières, sa cause était perdue. Elle avait raison. " Excuse-moi." Finit-il par soupirer en prenant l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts. Elle s'éclaircit vaguement la gorge avant de passer une main rassurante sur son propre front. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues afin de ne pas se déchaîner sur lui.

Un long moment de silence gêné passa. Ils se réchauffaient devant l'âtre incandescent puis au bout d'un temps infini, la jeune femme excédée éructa :

-" Me veux-tu ?"

Il manqua de s'étouffer et sentait le regard lourd sur lui. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se défiler, elle le saurait maintenant qu'elle avait appris à le connaître un peu mieux.

-" Peut-être." Murmura-t-il soyeusement. Elle cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas un non.

Ce n'était pas un oui non plus. Elle soupira en grinçant des dents. Merlin ce qu'il pouvait être compliqué !

-" C'est oui ou non Severus, il ne peut y avoir d'entre-deux !" S'offusqua-t-elle repensant à la dimension négative que pouvait prendre cette discussion. Ils étaient sur la corde raide et elle savait d'avance que par fierté, il n'allait jamais et sous aucun prétexte admettre qu'il la voulait... 

S'il la voulait.

Il rompit le contact visuel, la laissant bouillonner de son côté puis finit par laisser sa main se poser sur la cuisse droite de la sorcière. Il ne la regardait pas, bien trop mal à l'aise. Tour à tour, Hermione regardait cette main ne lui appartenant pas sur son corps et le visage de l'homme qui restait malgré tout impassible. Il se repaissait du feu puis ferma les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

-" Je te veux." Finit-il par admettre sur un ton beaucoup plus inoffensif qu'il aurait voulu. Voilà. Plus de vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas envisagé une relation amoureuse et le voilà sur une pente qui le mènerait à un endroit qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

Elle restait fixée sur ses lèvres comme pour essayer de rembobiner ce moment qui faisait écho dans sa tête. L'avait-il seulement dit ? Quelque chose se fendit dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

-" Pourquoi me veux-tu... Hermione ?" Reprit-il en serrant les dents. " Tu as un tas de prétendants dehors qui feraient ton bonheur mille fois mieux que moi." 

Sans crier gare, elle se pencha sur lui et captura ses lèvres. 

Elle était si douce et sûre d'elle qu'il se retint de tout mouvement de recul. Severus était paniqué. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans une position où il aurait juré se trouver un jour sauf qu'il avait envisagé les choses sous l'angle opposé, elle mortifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse la dévorer ainsi et lui totalement incapable de réfreiner davantage l'attirance autour de laquelle il avait érigé des barrières qu'il pensait solides.

Il sentait les doigts de la jeune femme se raffermir autour du col de sa robe de sorcier. Jusqu'à présent, il avait été incapable de percevoir autre chose que les douces lèvres féminines qui s'étaient désespérément écrasé contre les siennes. Il ouvrit la bouche en premier, laissant le champ libre à la langue timide et bientôt vorace qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Professeur le plus honni de Poudlard, Terreur des cachots, mon cul ! Se maudit-il.

Elle se sépara alors au terme d'un baiser doux et sensuel et fit le point sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle venait d'embrasser. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et la regardait avec envie à présent. Elle lui sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux ébène avant de plaquer son front contre le sien.

Si le maître de potions avait envisagé plus d'une fois ce moment depuis ces derniers jours, il n'avait en aucun cas pensé qu'elle ferait de nouveau le premier par. Il se sentait con tout simplement.

Il ouvrit ses bras et finit par la soulever par la taille afin de la prendre sur lui. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa guider, s'allongeant de tout son long sur lui et posant la tête sur un côté de sa poitrine afin de ne pas être défigurée par la rangée de boutons de son veston. Il la serra doucement contre lui, inspirant et expirant à la même mesure qu'elle.

-" Severus ?"

-" Mhh ?" 

-" Je te veux !"

-" J'avais cru comprendre, sorcière."

-" Je te veux maintenant."

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand et elle se releva de sa position initiale réconfortante. Il avait l'air très surpris.

-" Hermione tu n'es pas obligée... Prends ton temps..." A une vitesse hallucinante, elle ôta son pull et l'envoya sur le sofa. Rogue ne termina pas sa réplique, trop médusé pour aligner le moindre mot cohérent et se retrouvant presque contre la poitrine à demi-nue.

-" ça fait cinq ans que j'attends." Ponctua-t-elle avant de se pencher sur lui pour venir de nouveau l'embrasser. Il resta fixe, presque tétanisé, mais pas de peur. C'était quelque chose de bien plus pervers selon lui. Elle se sépara, mortifiée qu'il ne réponde pas à sa caresse. Elle se dégagea très lentement en le regardant fixement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour le dégoûter. Il s'éclaira la gorge :

-" Pas ici... Pas comme ça." Posa-t-il de façon plus autoritaire. " Je... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de doux Hermione." Avertit-il. Elle se mordit la lèvre de désir et il descendit son regard sur le corps à moitié offert face à lui. Elle était parfaite à ses yeux.

-" Je m'en fous... Je te veux." Répéta-t-elle avec assurance.

-" Tu en es bien certaine ?" Demanda-t-il une dernière fois doucereusement. Sans un mot, elle opina du chef et alors dans la seconde qui suivit, il la souleva et la leva contre lui, la maintenant fermement par les hanches. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et de lui-même, il l'embrassa pour la première fois, avidement. Il la porta à travers l'appartement. Elle ne regardait plus rien, les yeux clos, appréciant ce moment qu'elle avait toujours espéré voir venir.

Cinq ans...

Elle le senti se ralentir, ouvrant alors une porte vers un endroit auquel elle n'avait jamais eu accès. Du moins pas dans ses souvenirs sobres. Elle rouvrit les yeux et détailla cette nouvelle pièce, baignée à lueur d'une seule chandelle posée sur un secrétaire de fortune. C'était sa chambre. 

Le regard de la sorcière vagabondait autour de la pièce, découvrant l'intimité la plus stricte de Severus. Elle s'attendait à ce que tout, absolument tout soit aux couleurs de sa maison et pourtant, il n'en était rien. La seule chose qui lui fit penser aux serpents était cet immense plaid émeraude replié au bord du lit. Tout le reste demeurait austère. Murs en pierre, armoire ancienne et lit aux draps bleu roi. 

Il la déposa par terre sur ses deux pieds devant le lit et vint butiner sa gorge. Sa langue traçait les contours de ses courbes et se fit plus inquisitrice, descendant vers le tissu qui barrait le passage des seins parfaits qu'il devinait au paroxysme de leur état. Les mamelons pointaient vers lui, et doucement, il vint un capturer un au travers du tissu. La sorcière bascula sa tête en arrière et enfouit ses ongles dans la chevelure ébène de son amant. Prit d'un désir montant incontrôlable, il défit le soutien-gorge d'Hermione à l'aide de sa baguette. Il n'avait jamais été un expert en ce qui concerne les sous-vêtements féminins. De nouveau, il revint prendre le bourgeon à pleine bouche, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer des regards concupiscents directement vers ses yeux à elle. Il la cherchait du regard et lorsqu'il eut capté toute son attention, il retourna vers les lèvres gonflées qu'elle se mordait afin de ne pas soupirer bruyamment. 

Il l'embrassa, elle tenta de venir à bout de son veston, dégageant les pans de chaque côté découvrant une chemise à la blancheur immaculée. Il la déconcentra un peu plus venant lécher le lobe d'une oreille. La respiration de Rogue était profonde et faisait vibrer le tympan de la jeune femme qui ne put réprimer un frisson irradiant totalement son corps. Elle devenait de plus en plus fébrile, mais réussit à passer l'étape houleuse de la chemise avant de glisser ses mains tièdes sur le torse bien réchauffé de l'homme. Elle se sépara de lui un instant, détaillant sa peau laiteuse, écartant et faisant tomber les vêtements lourds et chauds qu'il portait. Il se laissa faire, un peu crispé par cette étape. Il n'aimait pas son corps.

La peau de Severus était couverte de cicatrices. Certaines mêmes dissimulées derrière la fine toison de poils noirs courant sur son buste puis plus bas, descendant jusqu'à un endroit dont elle n'avait pas encore accès. Il détourna son regard de celui de la jeune femme qui le détaillait académiquement. Il grogna et elle comprit alors qu'il avait quelques réticences.

-" Hey..." Tenta-t-elle essayant vainement de raccrocher son regard au sien. Il avait la mâchoire serrée, gêné d'être une telle source de ce qui avait été par le passé, une fascination morbide. Hermione saisit le poignet gauche de Severus avant même de constater qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur la marque des ténèbres. Il se crispa davantage. " Regarde moi !" Lui ordonna-t-elle. Le ton qu'elle venait d'employer ne laissait aucune place à la résistance. Alors comme un adolescent colérique, il obéit et essaya de mettre le moins de noirceur possible dans ses yeux. 

-" Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde Hermione." Admit-il sur un ton très, très bas.

-" À cause de tes cicatrices ?" Il opina à moitié en silence. " Je m'en fiche." Reprit-elle. " Tu es magnifique." Fit-elle dans un souffle. Il haussa un sourcil, peu accommodé à ce qu'on lui fasse un tel compliment. Sans un mot, la sorcière ôta son jean, ses grosses chaussettes d'hiver et se retrouva en culotte devant lui, révélant sa peau hâlée. " Regarde-moi... Donnes moi ta main." Fit-elle. Il obéit de nouveau et un frisson l'électrisa lorsqu'elle l'obligea à passer la main sur le haut de sa cuisse révélant au toucher une certaine rugosité. Il baissa le regard et se concentra percevant une large cicatrice qui n'était pas seule. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte aux premiers abords, mais le corps d'Hermione reflétait également les marques de la guerre. C'était donc à ça qu'elle faisait référence quand ils étaient au bar ? 

À son tour, il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler avec la même fascination qu'il détestait avoir, la jugeant mal placée. Ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses, ses tibias, ses bras... Son avant-bras... Il n'y avait pas un endroit autre que son visage qui n'avait été épargné. Sans un mot, il saisit le bras de la jeune femme où la marque de Bellatrix était restée intacte comme au premier jour.

-" Ce n'est pas ce que tu es." Finit-il par dire, enlaçant ses doigts au siens.

-" J'ai bien peur que si. Elles sont ce que nous sommes. Je pourrais les faire enlever, mais... Je n'en ai pas envie. Elles sont un rappel à l'ordre... Et tu le sais. Tu es beau Severus. Je t'ai toujours trouvé beau et ces marques n'affectent en rien ce que je ressens pour toi." Laissa-t-elle échapper la larme à l’œil. Il capta ce changement de ton et il se lova contre elle. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça.

Son être le brûlait. Il la serra contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans la chevelure désordonnée de la sorcière. Merlin qu'elle sentait bon ! Il passa le bout de ses doigts dans le dos féminin pour y trouver d'autres écorchures anciennes. Il s'en fichait. Il la trouvait magnifique. Au terme de cette accolade, Rogue encercla le visage d'Hermione de ses larges mains et l'embrassa furieusement. Elle y répondit sans moins de ferveur et continua l'effeuillage de son partenaire, débloquant la ceinture et le pantalon qui virent joncher le sol à l'image des autres vêtements. Sans rompre le baiser, elle finit de se déshabiller sans aucune inhibition et invita le potioniste à faire de même. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et l'invita à venir. Severus ne se fit pas prier, juste prenant le temps de la détailler entièrement nue, mais les jambes fermées. Il la poussa un peu plus loin sur le matelas puis la couvrit de son corps et parsema sa peau de baisers. 

La jeune femme sentait toute l'excitation et la virilité pressant contre son ventre. Une douce chaleur se diffusa promptement dans ses entrailles. Elle passa les mains sur les reins de Severus et inconsciemment, roulait son bassin contre le sien. Hermione appréhendait. N'en pouvant plus, Rogue fit une démonstration de force et écarta les cuisses de la Gryffondor qui se laissa faire sans rompre le contact visuel un seul instant. Elle le sentait tout contre elle, frottant à son intimité. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre dans l'anticipation de ce moment et l'envie gravée sur le visage de son amant n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Elle sentait qu'il voulait la prendre là tout de suite, mais elle le sentait également hésitant. Elle le poussa à se rapprocher encore, agrippant la peau de ses hanches et l'homme ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps.

Elle le sentit à l'entrée et juste avant qu'il ne pousse ses reins en avant, elle l'arrêta.

-" Il faut que je te dise quelque chose." Commença-t-elle. Il releva le regard, lui dont les lèvres étaient perdues dans la peau de la gorge féminine. 

-" Hermione ?" Demanda-t-il inquiet, impatient mais doux et respectueux. Il allait devenir fou, le bout de sa hampe déjà trempé et au chaud dans le fourreau qu'il devinait étroit. Elle le torturait, c'était certain !

-" Je suis vierge Severus." Se contenta-t-elle de dire en chuchotant. Il cligna des yeux, choqué. Cette femme avait vint-cinq ans passés ! Il se maudit intérieurement. Jamais ses gestes, ses paroles, son assurance n'aurait pu le tromper. Il fronça les sourcils, peu certain de ce qu'elle voulait impliquer. Si elle le rejetait à cet instant, il se serait jeté du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle le vit se crisper. " Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aimerais seulement que tu sois doux. Je te veux maintenant !" Décidément, elle aurait sa mort. Il n'aimait pas se tromper et pour le coup, elle l'avait berné en beauté. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être encore pucelle et montrer une si grande assurance dans ses gestes. Il aurait juré qu'elle allait le dévorer sur place.

-" Tu veux que je sois doux, sorcière ?" Répéta-t-il. Elle opina silencieusement. " Comme ça ?"

Il glissa vers l'avant le plus doucement qu'il put. Les lèvres d'Hermione s'ouvrirent inconsciemment et elle laissa échapper un souffle spasmodique à mesure qu'il la remplissait.

Il inspira sans rompre son regard accroché au sien. Il n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde. N'y tenant plus, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa remplir progressivement avant qu'une légère douleur ne vienne la secouer. Il s'arrêta, sentant le corps se crisper puis força le plus lascivement possible malgré sa promesse. Elle n'avait pas menti. L'hymen se déchira pour de bon emmenant avec lui un soupir douloureux.

-" Chut. Tout va bien." Murmura-t-il près de son oreille. Il baisa affectueusement la joue de la sorcière et reprit son activité initiale, allant se cogner contre le fond de sa féminité. Il s'arrêta au terme de son exploration afin qu'elle s'habitue et contre toute attente, elle empoigna le haut de ses fesses musclées puis l'embrassa. Au travers de sa peau et de sa poitrine, il sentait le cœur d'Hermione cogner à toute vitesse. Il enlaça ses doigts aux siens puis emmena ses bras au-dessus de la tête de la sorcière, commençant à se mouver.

Elle soupira, le souffle erratique, comblée et accrochant ses doigts à ceux de son amant qui tenait une cadence lente, la faisant se languir. Elle connaissait ces sensations, elle avait eu le temps de les expérimenter, mais jamais en compagnie de quelqu'un. Il était chaud, vivant et elle le sentait se retenir.

Les mouvements de Rogue s'accentuaient malgré lui et pourtant il tentait de se maîtriser du mieux qu'il put afin de ne pas l'effrayer. C'était compliqué. Voilà très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté l'amour physique avec une femme et il n'était pas un grand adepte de la masturbation. Le plaisir montait et il ne pouvait réfréner l'envie de la prendre plus fort. Il se mordit les lèvres et soupirait de la sentir serrée autour de lui mais fragile comme de la soie.

-" Sev... Plus fort." Fit-elle, voyant qu'il se frustrait plus qu'autre chose. L'homme ne se fit pas prier et poussa en elle alors avec une violence inouïe, lui arrachant un cri. Et quel cri. Il l'embrassa dans l'espoir qu'elle hurle dans sa bouche à lui et que sa langue récolte les vibrations exquises de ses suppliques. Martelant sans relâche, il avait trouvé l'angle parfait pour la pénétrer et lui faire ressentir tout le plaisir qu'elle méritait. Il se fit la promesse silencieuse que la prochaine fois il s'occuperait d'elle mieux que ça. Après tout, elle lui avait presque sauté dessus !

En y pensant, il se releva et arrêta brusquement la cadence, soulevant les cuisses d'Hermione et descendit sa main droite à la jointure de ses cuisses, toujours restant en elle.

Elle était trempée et il glissa un doigt le long de l'intimité, cherchant son bourgeon de chair. Il savait qu'il était tombé juste lorsqu'elle émit un grognement significatif. Il fit rouler cette bosse entre ses doigts avec la précision d'un expert et la finesse d'une plume. Elle soufflait et se tortillait contre lui, faisant onduler ses hanches d'avant en arrière.

Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle avait repris la cadence pour eux, plus douce certes mais il n'en fallait pas plus à Severus pour continuer d'être stimulé autant qu'elle. Les reins de l'homme ne poussaient plus aussi fort. Il était littéralement aspiré en elle et ses souffles lui indiquaient que bientôt elle jouirait. Il glissa rapidement ses doigts dans sa bouche salivante afin de donner une meilleure lubrification à son mécanisme. Elle avait un goût de miel.

Sa main libre effleura un téton qui demandait également quelques attentions. Il se pencha et goutta l'autre, le pinçant entre ses dents. Il se sentit happé, proche du point de non-retour.

-" Oh Merlin !" Marmonna Hermione dans un souffle aigu. Le pouce de Severus ne lui donnait aucun répit et elle sentait son orgasme se rapprocher. Elle coulissa ses hanches un peu plus rapidement afin de continuer à sentir sa présence en elle et il grogna lourdement, la faisant vibrer encore plus intensément. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa.

Rogue sentit sa hampe contractée par les parois qui l'encerclaient. C'était foutu pour lui aussi. Il était quasiment immobile et pourtant, les cris d'Hermione le transportèrent au septième ciel. 

Un gémissement guttural sortit de ses entrailles et son corps le libéra dans un orgasme si puissant qu'il en serra les poings au point de se trancher les paumes de ses ongles. Il s'effondra sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, incapable de sortir de son fourreau doux et humide. Il était si bien qu'il voulait y rester pour l'éternité.  
Instinctivement, les bras de la Gryffondor l'encerclèrent. Elle ne le chassa pas de ses nymphes, restant en place et repue de ses attentes. Oh oui, elle avait aimé ce qu'elle avait provoqué.

Ils restèrent là, sans dire mot, reprenant contenance et respiration. De longues minutes passaient, ils étaient aux portes du sommeil. Severus glissa sur le côté, empoignant les hanches d'Hermione puis se lova contre elle et plaçant son visage au creux de son cou.

-" Reste." Murmura-t-il.

-" Je ne comptais pas partir dans ma chambre à vrai dire."

-" Non... Cela va de soi... Non, j'aimerais juste que tu restes pour les vacances."

-" J'ai menti Severus. Je dois rester ici. McGonagall me l'a demandé. Je voulais simplement voir ta réaction."

Il haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. Elle l'avait encore roulé dans la farine.

-" Et le Choixpeau t'a attribué Gryffondor..." Bougonna-t-il. " C'est digne de ma maison, Madame la Directrice." 

Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver un repos bien mérité.

 


End file.
